city_of_lost_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Lost souls Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 Aug 2017
00:00:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm also going to ask them to flag JTKBot as a bot as well. 00:00:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ok 00:00:50 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: im gonna get going 00:00:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 00:00:57 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: can yall change the navbar 00:01:05 CHAT Chase McFly: We need a page for Hapceries 00:01:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i need 2 clean up my blood :( 00:01:15 CHAT Chase McFly: It's called a header now instead of a navbar 00:01:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: 2nd time today 00:01:36 CHAT Chase McFly: And they're unchangeable now 00:01:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: within 10 mins 00:01:50 CHAT Chase McFly: The old headers, meanwhile, are called toolbars 00:02:06 CHAT Chase McFly: What do you want to change about the header? 00:02:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Changing Headers... 00:02:49 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Headers..... 00:02:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I haven't figured that out yet. 00:02:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase, can you teach me? 00:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: When navbars were around they were changeable 00:03:16 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK how to now 00:03:21 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: i do 00:03:22 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: rip 00:03:29 CHAT Chase McFly: There used to be a bar that said edit wiki nav 00:03:32 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ask Google 00:03:33 CHAT Chase McFly: If you do, whya sk forit? 00:03:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Do it 00:03:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Don't be laxy 00:03:48 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: r n hes kissing a wall 00:03:51 CHAT Chase McFly: *Lazy 00:03:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:03:55 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: I cant right know 00:04:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Then do it later 00:04:20 CHAT Chase McFly: What color do you want the header to be? 00:04:35 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: RED 00:04:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: GREEN 00:04:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: BLUE 00:04:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: GRED 00:04:53 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:06:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is JaneBot flooding Recent Activity? 00:06:40 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: yes 00:06:42 CHAT Chase McFly: Yep 00:06:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Why are our names the same color as on TDL 00:06:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: like i flood my sink with water 00:07:18 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: y not Chase 00:07:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Just curious 00:07:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because I coded the colors, but only staff should get them here. 00:07:41 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: okk 00:07:43 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, like most wikis, 00:07:45 CHAT South Ferry: interesting. 00:07:56 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 00:07:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Is South's name supposed to be white? 00:07:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: sry 00:08:06 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: that was an accident 00:08:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra kick him 00:08:10 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: NO 00:08:15 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: plz ;( 00:08:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Chase. 00:08:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is supposed to be white. 00:08:32 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: fuck 00:08:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !bk TheKorraFanatic 00:09:00 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: FUCK 00:09:05 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: & 00:09:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: oops 00:09:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me hides 00:09:18 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:10:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Michael, Freezy's going to look for some of your relatives 00:10:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: User:Messenger Deception/chat.js 00:10:40 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: relatives? 00:10:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Do you have any? 00:10:50 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: they aint alive 00:11:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: tell him i said gd luck 00:11:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 00:11:21 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: coz he wont find any 00:11:40 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: he can only find me 00:11:46 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: anyways 00:11:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: he found korra & mess 00:12:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: so hes done it 00:12:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 00:12:13 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 00:12:15 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 40 messages logged. 00:12:16 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: smh @Freezy 00:12:23 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: some ppl 00:12:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane is a better bot than Slendy, tbh. 00:12:31 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: no 00:12:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy stops logging after a while. Jane doesn't. 00:12:47 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Bo3ChatBot is sexy 00:12:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:13:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: well Korra Slendy was faster before he had all those edits 00:13:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:13:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True, I guess. 00:13:12 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Shes Outrider from bo3 XD 00:13:25 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !google bo3 outrider 00:13:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: u bitch 00:13:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: cant get 1 link from google 00:13:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: lmao 00:13:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: smh 00:14:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: disgraceful 00:14:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: gtfo of here 00:14:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dun say that to my bot. 00:14:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: get out of my sight 00:14:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She works hard. 00:14:36 CBOT JANETHEBot: Unlike you, you piece of shit. 00:14:50 CBOT JANETHEBot: @Michael 00:15:07 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I'LL FLATTEN U WITH A STEAM ROLLER BITCH 00:15:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: & DANCE ON UR CORPSE 00:15:25 CBOT JANETHEBot: Try me. 00:15:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: U BITCH 00:15:36 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: wait 00:15:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra i have ALOT more crap in my JS then you lol 00:15:55 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: why the fuck am i arguing with a robot? 00:16:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I must be so bored 00:16:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Link it, Mess. 00:16:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK, Michael. Lol. 00:16:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korras using jtk bot so 00:16:46 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korras a bitch?!? 00:16:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: *gasps* 00:17:07 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: HOW DID I KNO 00:17:07 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: jk 00:17:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korras cool 00:17:19 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: jtk bitch isnt 00:17:22 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: oh 00:17:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i meant jtk bot 00:17:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol 00:17:40 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:17:56 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i h8 that bot 00:18:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why? 00:18:21 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: shes a bitch 00:18:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://city-of-lost-souls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_Deception/chat.js Korra i have alot more crap in my JS then you lol 00:18:31 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess 00:18:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My global JS has tons. 00:18:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: ? 00:18:50 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: u kno i have 119 fandom kids? 00:18:55 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: @ sis 00:19:00 CHAT Chase McFly: How? 00:19:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Why'd u call me a man hoe? 00:19:18 CHAT South Ferry: wtff 00:19:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: its only 119 kids 00:19:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: nothing bad 00:19:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: jk 00:20:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: @Chase By being a sexy dumbass on Wikia 00:20:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: lol 00:20:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: im sexier than Korras bitch 00:21:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:21:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My bitch is sexy. 00:21:21 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:21:26 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i am too 00:21:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I miss my bitches. 00:21:36 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Also Korra 00:21:41 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: im sorry 00:21:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra's bot has a name like his b*** 00:21:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol, Chase. 00:21:57 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: im sry Korra 00:22:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael, what are you sorry for? 00:22:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Guess I'mm miss y'all. 00:22:16 CHAT Chase McFly: *I'll 00:22:18 CHAT South Ferry: Hm 00:22:22 CHAT Chase McFly: At school 00:22:23 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: when i said i blew them myself 00:22:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD XD XD 00:22:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs Chase 00:22:44 CHAT Chase McFly: See you guys Friday night after tonight, I guess. 00:22:46 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: but tbh 00:22:48 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs back' 00:22:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i am sry 00:22:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hugs Chase. 00:23:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: it was the worst typo 00:23:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Chase. (wave) 00:23:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs Chase and never lets go 00:23:05 CHAT South Ferry: :( 00:23:07 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs back 00:23:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me hugs Chase 00:23:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Wait i'm not leaving right this second 00:23:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Hey dude 00:23:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Just soon 00:23:30 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: It'll b fun 00:23:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But you used to be on everyday even when you had school. You'd come on in the afternoon. 00:23:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: IDC 00:23:41 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: IM STILL HUGGING U 00:23:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Yeah but now I have moe HW 00:23:46 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: this wiki will grow 6-months - 1year 00:23:50 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs Michael back 00:23:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:23:59 CHAT Chase McFly: More stuff to focus on 00:24:10 CHAT Chase McFly: More everything 00:24:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: TheKorraFanatic: 00:24:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Dumbass 00:24:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs Chase tighty and never lets go 00:24:30 CHAT Chase McFly: I might briefly pop in 00:24:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Michael I HPNG Shadow: 00:24:35 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ik 00:24:38 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs back again 00:24:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:25:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: im gd looking 00:25:40 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:25:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: nah 00:26:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !speak Mike, will u marry me 00:26:06 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ummmm 00:26:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: that got awkward 00:26:19 CHAT Chase McFly: So, 00:26:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Michael 00:26:23 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: fuck 00:26:24 CHAT Chase McFly: LOVES 00:26:27 CHAT Chase McFly: JaneBot? 00:26:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:26:36 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: O.O 00:26:38 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: no 00:26:47 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: she loves me........ 00:26:48 CHAT Chase McFly: LOl 00:26:58 CHAT Chase McFly: !speak Hi 00:27:02 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I WANT ROBOBABIES!!! 00:27:07 CHAT Chase McFly: What commands does JaneBot do? 00:27:12 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: what should we do know 00:27:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Can Ia dd some? 00:27:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me holds JaneBots hand 00:27:33 CHAT South Ferry: Janebot does everything slendy does 00:27:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: :) 00:27:41 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: oh 00:27:42 CBOT JANETHEBot: /me slaps the fuck out of Michael. 00:27:44 CHAT Chase McFly: We should check on the character pages and maybe make more 00:27:46 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: NOOOOO 00:27:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me punches Mike 00:27:51 CHAT Chase McFly: !speak /me hugs Michael 00:27:56 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: JaneBot :( 00:27:57 CBOT JANETHEBot: My senpai is Korra. ;) 00:28:04 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: yeah Chase 00:28:05 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: u bitch 00:28:10 CHAT Chase McFly: You ignore Korra because he's annoying? 00:28:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: yes 00:28:19 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: JK 00:28:25 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: hes dope 00:28:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Welp, Choip is my senpai. 00:28:44 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: JaneBot's my wife 00:28:46 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: idgaf 00:28:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Choip is your senpai? 00:29:01 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:29:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Senpai means someone you love who will never notice you or love you back. 00:29:10 CHAT South Ferry: Meaning, 00:29:11 CHAT South Ferry: So, 00:29:12 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: what? 00:29:13 CHAT South Ferry: Korra LOVES 00:29:15 CHAT South Ferry: Sayu? 00:29:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 00:29:28 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed, Sayu is your senpai, 00:29:29 CHAT Chase McFly: No, Im Choip's senpai. 00:29:32 CHAT South Ferry: Meaning you LOVE Sayu. 00:29:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Sayus my gf 00:29:38 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:29:40 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: IGNORE THAT 00:29:45 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: no your not. 00:29:49 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ik 00:29:56 CHAT Chase McFly: JK 00:29:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 00:30:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: hmmm 00:30:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase, you are Choip's senpai. :{ 00:30:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 00:30:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra kicked me so 00:30:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Nope 00:30:17 CHAT Chase McFly: He is mine 00:30:22 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: KORRA LOVES SAYU 00:30:25 CHAT Chase McFly: Or am I his 00:30:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol I am his 00:30:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're his. 00:30:35 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK what to say 00:30:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:30:44 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:30:52 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: no one is a senpai 00:31:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:31:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Mike PM 00:31:32 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !ban South Ferry 00:33:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: WHY 00:33:22 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: idk what did she do 00:33:28 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 00:33:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He. 00:33:36 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: R U STUPIF 00:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WestHeater is a he. He's as bad as JMurph. 00:33:54 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: oh!! sorry. 00:33:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: THATS THE GUY WHO MADE ME AN EX TROLL 00:34:06 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: oh 00:34:07 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Yes 00:34:21 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I did 1 troll with him 00:34:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: THAT WAS IT 00:34:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: im an ex troll 00:34:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: & i h8 it >:( 00:34:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, you finally admit it? 00:34:58 CHAT Chase McFly: :( 00:35:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: yes 00:35:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i do 00:35:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I spoke 2 West 00:35:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: he is the guy who threated to kill korra and rape me 00:35:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i did 1 attack 00:35:31 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: what!!!!! 00:35:35 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: idr where 00:35:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Choip do you know User:Andi Cruz 4 00:35:45 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: no 00:35:48 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra pm 00:35:49 CHAT Chase McFly: User:AndiCruz4 00:36:01 CHAT Chase McFly: I saw them on your chat once 00:36:21 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: they where 00:36:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: *were 00:36:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Eaither WTP or Roboman and Kiro 00:36:44 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:41:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Test? 00:42:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: passed 00:42:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .... 00:42:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .....? 00:42:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .!!!!!!!!!!! 00:43:14 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: bye. 00:43:22 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ?????????????????????????..............................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:43:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. (wave) 00:43:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: bye 00:43:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ....... CHAT .....? CHAT ....!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:44:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: wtf 00:45:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs Chase 00:45:18 CHAT Chase McFly: /mde hugs Mess 00:46:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why the hell does Choip want to make season 2 so fast? 00:48:11 CHAT Chase McFly: He's not a patient person 00:48:21 CHAT Chase McFly: He thinks masterpice wikis can be made in 5 seconds 00:48:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 00:49:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: hes a dumbass 00:49:32 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:49:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess pm 00:49:53 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: theres something i need 2 adnit 00:50:00 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: *admit 00:54:24 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 00:54:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ok 00:57:21 CHAT CrustStarYT: meh 00:57:36 CHAT CrustStarYT: I almost typed meth 00:57:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:57:49 CHAT CrustStarYT: exactly 00:57:57 CHAT CrustStarYT: MICHEAL 00:58:11 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Yes? 00:58:27 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: oh fuck 00:58:32 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ahhem 00:58:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: CRUST 00:58:41 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 00:58:43 CHAT CrustStarYT: your forhead came in clutch, the new parking space for my ferrari 00:58:56 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: :| 00:59:06 CHAT CrustStarYT: its a joke 00:59:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ik 00:59:25 CHAT CrustStarYT: I wanna play cah 00:59:27 CHAT CrustStarYT: tbh 00:59:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: it wasnt funnt 00:59:35 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: *funny 00:59:49 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: cah? 01:00:01 CHAT CrustStarYT: cards against humantky 01:00:06 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ok 01:00:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle came back online. :) 01:00:20 CHAT CrustStarYT: good for u 01:00:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If only Jane would. 01:00:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: for how long? 01:00:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: About 10 mintues. 01:00:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Longer than when Jane came back this morning. 01:00:55 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra 01:00:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane messaged me "Hi, I love you" and then left again. 01:01:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: when i saw a new user 01:01:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i fucked up 01:01:18 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i said 01:01:19 CHAT CrustStarYT: gg boy 01:01:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Im here in i need anything 01:01:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i meant 2 put if u need anything 01:01:52 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 01:02:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: omg that was rly funny 01:02:21 CHAT CrustStarYT: nope 01:02:27 CHAT CrustStarYT: as stale as my joke 01:02:38 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: dude 01:02:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:02:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ur jokes as stale as old bread 01:03:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: dont try me 01:03:15 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Hi South 01:03:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: brb 01:03:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ok Sis 01:03:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I 01:03:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Miss 01:03:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane 01:03:48 CHAT South Ferry: ok 01:04:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 01:04:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Sadly thata ccount is gone 01:04:02 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 01:04:05 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me gets a Jane inflatable 01:04:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: here 01:04:11 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ...... 01:04:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael..... 01:04:17 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 55 messages logged. 01:04:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i blew it up for u 01:04:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ....... 01:04:45 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i made sure there were no typos 01:04:48 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: nvm 01:04:53 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i blew it p 01:05:00 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: fuck 01:05:07 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: im back 01:05:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Wb Back 01:05:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Ha ha 01:05:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: may i ask 01:05:34 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: what 01:05:41 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Who is the founder here? 01:05:45 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: Mess 01:05:50 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Ok 01:05:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:06:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everybody join to make it fuller. 01:06:08 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: im banned there 01:06:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, CC is great XD 01:06:12 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor KOrra. 01:06:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Why, Choip? 01:06:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 01:06:34 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: same reason i was banned on TDL 01:06:49 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Idk that reason 01:06:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Advertising his wiki too much. 01:07:02 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I see 01:07:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then he used this account to come back as a sock on CC and got banned for infinite 01:07:15 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: oh 01:07:18 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: well 01:07:24 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: I cant go back!!! 01:07:30 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: never sock, my friend 01:08:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me disables his 300+ accounts 01:08:18 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i have never socked before 01:08:19 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: *going on 01:08:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Choip 01:09:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Aren't you unbanned at TDL? 01:09:22 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: no 01:09:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael, you have socked dozens of time on TDL and CC. 01:09:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Choip. 01:09:30 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Ok 01:09:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You were legit just there. 01:09:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra 01:09:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I was joking my dude 01:09:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 01:10:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: XD 01:10:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok I'm born 01:10:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: bored* 01:10:15 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I always give myself a crew 01:10:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I see Mess has been born 01:10:53 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Now me & Korra are the older siblings 01:11:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 01:11:52 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 01:12:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: bye Chase 01:12:22 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me hugs Chase 01:12:26 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs back 01:12:27 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Have fun my dude 01:12:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: why was i pinged 01:12:37 CHAT Chase McFly: I'll try 01:12:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: idk Sis 01:12:54 CHAT Chase McFly: /me puts my computer to sleep 01:13:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Chase 01:13:25 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: did u give your computer a blanket too? 01:13:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 01:13:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Wheres the warm milk 01:14:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join 01:14:12 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: & the bedtime story XD 01:14:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ok, bro 01:15:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BRB 01:45:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: idk Sis 01:45:42 CHAT Chase McFly: /me puts my computer to sleep 01:45:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Chase 01:45:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: did u give your computer a blanket too? 01:45:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 01:45:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Wheres the warm milk 01:45:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join 01:45:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: & the bedtime story XD 01:45:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ok, bro 01:45:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BRB 01:45:44 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 01:46:34 CHAT South Ferry: !log 02:15:45 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 02:45:51 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 03:15:57 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 03:46:32 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 20:28:25 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 20:33:19 JOIN 22:48:49 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 23:14:16 JOIN